backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
5 minutes to the show
This is the song "5 minutes to the show". It's the second song featured in Backyard Basics 2. Sung by Keisha Phillips, and announcing how many minutes is Stephanie Morgan, although she doesn't appear in the rest of the special. Lyrics Stephanie Morgan (Speaking to viewers): Okay people, 5 minutes to showtime so get everything you need by then. (To Keisha Phillips): Take it away, Keisha. Intro: *Annie Frazier (Speaking): “Can we get light on the set” *Pablo Sanchez (Speaking) “We’ll try.” *Annie Frazier (Singing): “There’s only 5 minutes to until the show” Verse 1: Kiesha: We got 5 minutes to the great big show. We got 5 minutes. Don't you know? 1-2-3-4-5. That's how many minutes til we are live. Annie Frazier: 5 Minutes? Uh-oh. Alright. Kiesha: Listen to this song. It's out of sight. Stephanie Morgan: Kids at home, don't touch that dial. Because this song will take a while Keisha Phillips: 1-2-3-4-5. While you're waiting, let's jump and jive! Musical interlude of dancing through out the rest of this verse Pause: Pablo Sanchez (Speaking) It was 5 minutes, and now we only have four. Cuatro Verse 2: Kiesha: We have 4 minutes until the show. 4 minutes wouldn’t you know? 1-2-3-4. That's how many minutes, Nothing more. Stephanie Morgan: 4 Minutes? Oh. Right. Kiesha: Listen to this song. It's out of sight. Stephanie Morgan: Kids at home, don't touch that dial. Annie: Like she said. This song takes a while. Keisha Phillips: 1-2-3-4. While you're waiting, let's shake it up more! Musical interlude of dancing through out the rest of this verse Pause: Pablo Sanchez (Speaking) We had 4 minutes, and now we only have three. Tres. Verse 3: Kiesha: We have 3 minutes until the show. 3 minutes wouldn’t you know? 1-2 1-2-3. That's how many minutes, Let me be. Annie Frazier: 3 Minutes? That sounds swell. Kiesha: Listen to this song. You'll know it well. Annie: Kids at home, don't touch that dial. This song is almost at an end. Keisha Phillips: 1-2 1-2-3. It may not rhyme but come dance with me. Musical interlude of dancing through out the rest of this verse Pause: Pablo Sanchez (Speaking) Another minute has gone, and now it comes to 2 minutes. Dos. Verse 4: Kiesha: We have 2 minutes until the show. 2 minutes wouldn’t you know? 1-2. 1-2. That's how many minutes, Yes it's true. Stephanie: 2 Minutes? That sounds swell. Kiesha: Listen to this song. You'll know it well. Annie: Kids at home, don't touch that dial. This song is not taking a while. Keisha Phillips: 1-2. 1-2. While we wait, I'll dance for you. Musical interlude of dancing through out the rest of this verse Pause: Pablo Sanchez (Speaking) Another minute has gone, and now it comes to only 1 minute. Uno. Verse 5 (Final verse): Kiesha: We have 1 minute until the show. Only 1 minute wouldn’t you know? 1! 1! 1! 1!. That's how many minutes, Almost time for fun. Annie: 1 Minute? That sounds swell. Kiesha: Listen to this song. You'll know it well. Stephanie: Kids at home, don't touch that dial. This song is not taking a while. Keisha Phillips: 1! 1! 1! 1! While we wait, let's have dancing fun! Musical interlude of dancing through out the rest of this verse! Outro: Annie: I have an Idea! Let's count down from 10. We have only 10 seconds to showtime. Stephanie: Good idea. (To viewers) You kids at home count down with us. Kiesha: Let's go! Pablo: Vamonos! Alright! All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! SHOWTIME! Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)